Screw Up or Work In Progress
by Elsey Snape
Summary: The vdB kids have graduated and gone off to college. At a rare family dinner, Bart names an heir. It isn't Chuck. One-shot. C/E bonding, E/Bart confrontation


Screw Up or Work In Progress

Eric thought about it a moment. He didn't know if he quite believed it but he had heard his stepfather correctly. He was certain of that because his stepbrother was right beside of him and when he looked to Chuck, Eric saw an unguarded look of surprise and betrayal. Eric could have sworn that Bart had just kicked Chuck's puppy.

Bart, of course, was completely oblivious to his own son's pain and inner turmoil. Eric inwardly rolled his eyes at his stepfather's behavior because his mother had, in the past, done the same thing with him and Serena. Eric excused himself from the dinner table, kissing his mother before leaving the room. Bart had barely said three words until that fateful invitation was delivered just after dessert. Now, Eric didn't want to witness a blowup - he'd seen enough to last a lifetime - so he retreated until he was sure Chuck would be alone and he could speak with his big brother.

Eric just couldn't understand Bart sometimes. He knew that Chuck had his faults, but that was no reason for Bart to so obviously ignore his son. Chuck tried so hard to please his father, but no matter how hard he tried Bart could always find something wrong with him. It made Eric hurt inside to know that it happened regularly, but he had never really witnessed it firsthand until that night though he was aware of the growing hostility between Bart and Chuck.

He didn't have to wait long before Chuck knocked on his door. It was rare for Chuck to seek him out; usually it was the other way around. But tonight Chuck came into Eric's room, not waiting for an answer, and, after picking a book from a stack on Eric's desk, silently joined him on his bed. The boys sat together reading, or pretending to read as was the case. Chuck couldn't concentrate on the words on the pages and Eric didn't even make an effort.

This was almost a ritual for them- if one of them has a bad day, he comes and sits and pretends to read until they don't hurt anymore or at least until the pain is a little more bearable. This had become more difficult after Chuck left for college and nearly impossible once Eric left as well, but they always make time for each other. They just like to know that someone is there, that someone cares about them enough that they can do this - sit with someone and not have to talk.

But on occasion they do talk, like tonight. "Are you going to go with him?" Chuck's voice was barely above a whisper. Eric looked at the boy he considered to be his big brother. Chuck looked at him, he wasn't angry, at least not at Eric.

"I don't know. I never gave it that much thought... It's kinda random though right? I mean, you're the one that's supposed to take over, you should be the one to go with him, not me." Chuck leaned his head against the headboard and shut his eyes.

"I think he just chose an heir and it wasn't me. Congratulations."

"Chuck, you don't know that. Maybe he just wants to spend time with me or something? Bond maybe? I mean, our parents have been married for three years and I've never spent more than an hour alone with him."

"Right, bond, and maybe I'll become a doctor someday. Not likely. Bart Bass only knows how to bond with money. He doesn't spend time with me, he never has, so, no offense, but I don't know why he'd be interested in bonding with you unless he was grooming you to take over." Chuck paused. Eyes still shut, Chuck whispered, "Face it, Eric. No matter how well I do in college, no matter how hard I try, I'm a screw-up and I will always be a screw-up to him and he's made it abundantly clear that he doesn't have time to deal with me anymore. Bart may have wanted me when everything was good, when my mother was alive, but when she died, my father _stopped wanting me_. I never do anything right and when I think I do finally do something right, it ends up backfiring. He hates me... Not that I blame him, I hate myself sometimes."

Eric watched his brother, crying on the inside because he knew that Chuck hated when people cried for him. Chuck's heart was broken and Eric's was breaking as well because his brother hurt so much.

"Chuck, has anyone ever told you how special you really are?" Chuck scoffed at this. "No, I'm serious. You are a good person. I know about the whole thing with prom and how you made sure Blair won and you didn't even tell her that you were putting ballots with her name in and taking out the Nelly Yuki ballots. And I know how you go and sit with that old man at the park near your school and play chess with him and just listen to his war stories. You make his week when you go and see him. He's lonely for six days a week but on that seventh day you spend a few hours with him and you make him feel young again, like he isn't obsolete or forgotten."

"He gives me tips on how to get women. That's the only reason I talk to him."

Eric grinned at his brother. "That's not true and you know it. Besides, you're Chuck Bass, since when do you need tips on how to get women?" Chuck smirked half-heartedly. "And even if it is true, it doesn't cancel out what I said. You are a good person, Chuck. I don't think you're a screw-up. You're just a work in progress."

Chuck finally opened his eyes and looked at his little brother. "I think I see what Serena means about you being smarter than her. I don't like that you're acting smarter than me. I'm the big brother after all." Eric smiled at the comment. Chuck almost never calls himself a big brother, and Chuck smiled at the realization of what he said.

Eric leaned his head on Chuck's shoulder and responded softly, "Well, get used to it because you can't shake me. I'm with you forever. No matter what. We van der Basses gotta stick together."

"Van der Basses?"

"Yeah."

Chuck smirked. "Sounds good to me." Chuck was quiet after that, enjoying Eric's company until the boy announced that he was going downstairs to watch television. Chuck had homework, Eric knew, but still invited him to join him. "No thanks, some other time though." Eric nodded and left his brother alone for the rest of the night, knowing precisely what he was about to do and knowing that Chuck would be furious when he found out.

Eric didn't go downstairs to watch television. Instead he went to find his stepfather. Bart was sure to be in his home office since Serena and Lily had not yet returned. Eric tapped on the closed door and entered when he heard a muffled response. He had been inside a few of Bart's offices and he was never shocked at the almost Spartan quality to the work area. The desk was clearly not decorative, the chair was comfortable enough for hours of work but for little else. There was a cozier sitting area where Eric supposed Bart entertained business associates.

Bart looked up from his work and motioned for Eric to sit down across from him. "I have to say I'm surprised to see you, Eric. Did you need something?"

Still standing, Eric took a nervous breath. "I'm not going to Europe with you. It's not my place."

Bart blinked. "I'm afraid I don't understand. I invited you, I would like you to join me. Why is it not your place?"

"Are you really that oblivious to what you're doing to him? Or do you just not care?" Bart clearly didn't understand. "Chuck is your son. If anyone should go with you, it should be him. He tries so hard for you but no matter what you just make him feel like he doesn't matter." Bart didn't answer, he didn't even look at Eric, but the boy could see that he was stricken. "I always wanted a father, but if I get a father while Chuck loses his, I'd not only give up on having a father but I'd give up my mother too since he's never even had that."

Eric left Bart, who simply sat in his barely comfortable chair. The boy went to his bedroom, Chuck had retired to his old room, and Eric sat at his desk, not thinking, not reading, just sitting. Eventually he heard footsteps approach his door, but then they turned and continued on to Chuck's room. Eric heard his stepfather talking to Chuck and soon he heard Chuck's door shut and he could no longer hear any voices. Two hours and almost no heated outbursts later, Eric heard Bart emerge from Chuck's bedroom.

Eric walked to Chuck's room and tapped on the door. "Are you okay?" Chuck nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, I'm going to Europe with him over the summer. I don't know what you said to him, but thank you. He said he didn't think I was even interested in taking over, but that he couldn't be more pleased with how I've been doing in college." Eric smiled and said good night to his brother. He knew that things would be better from now on.

* * *

Please Review!!


End file.
